nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Xenoblade Chronicles 2/credits
These are the credits to ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2''. Main game Voice Cast * Rex ** Al Weaver ** Hiro Shimono * Pyra/Mythra ** Skye Bennett ** Shino Shimoji * Nia ** Catrin-Mai Huw ** Hitomi Ohwada * Tora ** Rasmus Hardiker ** Ai Nonaka * Mòrag ** Kirsty Mitchell ** Mitsuki Saiga * Zeke ** Daniel Barker ** Kenjiro Tsuda * Vandham ** Simon Thorp ** Tessyo Genda * Dromarch ** William Roberts ** Tetsu Inada * Poppi ** Arina Ii ** Misaki Kuno * Brighid ** Jules de Jongh ** Shizuka Itoh * Pandoria ** Becca Stewart ** Ryo Hirohashi * Roc ** Todd Kramer ** Takahiro Fujimoto * Gramps ** Sean Barrett ** Shigeru Chiba * Jin ** John Schwab ** Takahiro Sakurai * Malos ** David Menkin ** Yuichi Nakamura * Mikhail ** Todd Kramer ** Daisuke Namikawa * Akhos ** Hugo Harold-Harrison ** Nobunaga Shimazaki * Patroka ** Laila Pyne ** Yuri Noguchi * Sever ** Eric Meyers ** Anri Katsu * Cressdius ** Kerry Shale ** Kentaro Tone * Obrona ** Naomi McDonald ** Yuri Yamaoka * Perdido ** Joseph May ** Keiji Hirai * Lora ** Anna Koval ** Saori Hayami * Fan la Norne ** Samantha Dakin ** Saori Hayami * Addam ** Paul Thornley ** Yusuke Handa * Niall ** Daniel Buckley ** Akira Ishida * Eulogimenos ** Keith Bartlett ** Shigeru Ushiyama * Dughall ** Callum O'Neill ** Keiji Hirai * Cole ** Eric Meyers ** Naoki Tatsuta * Bana ** Stephen Critchlow ** Akio Otsuka * Raqura ** Teresa Gallagher ** Mami Koyama * Muimui ** Jonathan Keeble ** Yuji Mitsuya * Amalthus ** Corey Johnson ** Junichi Suwabe * Klaus ** Adam Howden ** Shintaro Asanuma Blades * KOS-MOS ** Caitlin Thorburn ** Mariko Suzuki * Azami ** Teresa Gallagher ** Chiwa Saito * Boreas ** Jules de Jongh ** Aya Hirano * Finch ** Jules de Jongh ** Aoi Yuki * Perceval ** Kerry Shale ** KENN * Nim ** Caitlin Thorburn ** MAO * Kasandra ** Kosha Engler ** Inori Minase * Dagas ** Dar Dash ** Mamoru Miyano * Godfrey ** Julian Kostov ** Toru Furuya * Kora ** Nikki Hartung ** Chinatsu Akasaki * Adenine ** Laurel Lefkow ** Mamiko Noto * Theory ** Sarah Borges ** Ayako Kawasumi * Wulfric ** Ronan Summers ** Shunsuke Takeuchi * Dahlia ** Kelly Burke ** Naomi Shindo * Herald ** Laila Pyne ** Aya Endo * Perun ** Ria Lina ** Ami Koshimizu * Ursula ** Phillipa Alexander ** Rina Hidaka * Newt ** Janine Harouni ** Yoko Hikasa * Floren ** Clare Corbett ** Kaori Ishihara * Praxis ** Rebecca Kiser ** Ayane Sakura * Vess ** Lucy Newman-Williams ** Miki Takahahsi * Vale ** Jessica Preddy ** Sayaka Sembongi * Agate ** Laila Pyne ** Atsumi Tanezaki * Zenobia ** Jessica Preddy ** Ayana Taketatsu * Gorg ** Mikey O'Connor ** Tomoaki Maeno * Electra ** Clare Corbett ** Himika Akaneya * Sheba ** Naomi McDonald ** Ari Ozawa * Aegaeon ** Chris Ragland ** Shuichi Ikeda * Battle Narration ** Stanley Townsend ** Kentaro Tone Other * Alex Cobb * Andres Williams * Cornelius Geaney * Dalton Deverell * Daniel Fletcher * Danny Carmel * Dominic Thorburn * Emma Tate * Eric Loren * Ewan Bailey * Glenn Wrage * Jacqueline Boatswain * Jamie Lee * Jennifer Woodward * Jessica McDonald * Jimmy Livingstone * John Eastman * Lewis Mcleod * Luke Kempner * Matthew Gravelle * Nathan Nolan * Timothy Knightley * Yasunori Masutani * Sohta Arai * Ryohei Arai * Mio Umeda * Yoshihisa Kawahara * Keitaro * Ai Sasaki * Masami Suzuki * Masaya Takatsuka * Daichi Nomura * Sonosuke Httori * Aiko Hibi * Yukiyo Fujii * Daisuke Matsubara * Yasuhiro Mamiya * Ayami Momose * Yoshiki Watanabe Original Concept * MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. * Nintendo Co., Ltd. Scenario * Tetsuya Takahashi * Yuichiro Takeda * Kazuho Hyodo * Mamoru Ohta Cinematic Direction * Hiroshi Shirai (Graphinica, Inc.) * Yusuke Kubo (Graphinica, Inc.) Researcher * Takaaki Suzuki Main Character Design * Masatsugu Saito Torna Character Design * Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix Co., Ltd.) * Daigo Tsukada (Square Enix Co., Ltd.) * Mihoko Ishii (Square Enix Co., Ltd.) Music * Yasunori Mitsuda * ACE (TOMOri Kudo, CHiCO) * Kenji Hiramatsu * Manami Kiyota Blade Design * Ryosuke Aiba (CyDesignation, Inc.) * I-IV * Kia Asamiya * Minoru Iwamoto (Bandai Namco Studios Inc.) * UMETSU YASUOMI * Risa Ebata (SATELIGHT Inc.) * Kouji Ogata * Takahiro Kimura & RICCA * Yusuke Kozaki * Soraya Saga * Shirabii * Yasushi Suzuki * Taiki * Kuihiko Tanaka * MUGITANI KOICHI (CHOCO) * Takeshi Nogami * hakus * PARSLEY * Nakaba Higurashi * mizu asato * Hideo Minaba (CyDesignation, Inc.) * Shunya Yamashita Blade Design Support CyDesignation, Inc. * Seiya Maeda * Rindo Adachi SATELIGHT Inc. * Norihiro Masuda * Yukie Sekihara * Yasuhiro Kamima SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. * Shinji Hashimoto * Hideki Imaizumi * Tomohiko Hirano BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment inc. * Tomoaki Imanishi * Ryuichiro Baba * Kouji Iiyoshi * Kei Umeki * Masatada Yagi * Yasushi Ono BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. * Naomiki Yanagisawa * Masahiko Musha Game Design * MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. Programming Programming Lead * Toshiaki Yajima Programming * Katsunori Itai * Masato Shimajiri * Michihiko Inaba * Kei Tateno * Hiroki Ohmiya * Ryohei Sasaki * Ken Murakami * Katsutoshi Yamamoto * Yasunari Nakagawa * Yukihiro Yamaguchi * Masahiro Ukai * Toshiaki Kishino * Yoshihisa ishihara Technical Support * Takehiro Oyama * Takuhiro Dohta * Tomohisa Saito * Atsushi Asakura * Soichi Yamamoto * Shuhei Furukawa * Kyohei Minato * Hiroaki Gohara * Satoru Miyahara * Yoshihiko Sakuraba * Hitoshi Kanetani * Yoji Okudera * Ryota Maruko Graphics Art Direction * Eiji Takahashi Artwork * Kouhei Toda * Makoto Yui * Tetsuya Amabiki * Tetsuya Taniyama * Yurina Moriya * Wataru Inata * Masafumi Naito * Yasuyuki Honne * Arata Yokoyama * Hideyuki Matsumoto * Tonamikanji * Atsuko Kato * Taro Yamazaki * I-IV * Kazuma Norisada Character Modeling * Takashi Miyata * Akinobu Yamakawa * Fumiko Arai * Kimi Ishikawa * Masaharu Yamazaki * Tatsuo Oshima * Taro Nakamura * Tokuhiro Yumoto * Masaki Tanaka * Ramu Kato * Kazumasa Yokokawa * Yuji Iwasaki Map Modeling * Sayaka Matsuzawa * Makoto Yui * Takaaki Koido * Takafumi Shimotamari * Tadatsugu Motomiya * Kohei Magome Animation * Hirotaka Orita * Chizue Utazu * Shinji Koide * Hideki Tanaka * Nami Shimura * Kazuyo Yoshida * Michiko Muto * Makoto Imada Special Effects * Yuji Tago * Masatake Kaneoka * Taiki Yamanaka Graphic Support anima inc. * Haruyasu Akagi * Hidenori Tanaka * Shinji Tsutsumi * Shinobu Ueki * Mamoru Hitotsuyanagi * Daishi Yanai * Yusaku Andou * Jun Arai * Takayuki Nakamshima * Naoki Kumazawa * Yukari Hoshi * Chihiro Fujii * Lai Chuan Ming AVANT Inc. * Takatoshi Shibuya * Yuji Anzo * Shinichi Mochizuki * Maki Takano IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Ryuji Shimatani Bauhaus Entertainment * Takumi Mizuno * Genki Kaneko * Takeshi Sakamoto * Ryutaro Asami * Shihomi Yamamoto * Shoutarou Sakamoto * Yuu Kasahara * Hirofumi Nakazawa * Kazuma Yamagishi * Asami Koyano * Nana Wakabayshi KATACHI Inc. * Junishis Kubouchi * Takashi Nagashima * Shinsuke Yamakawa * Hisayoshi Ozawa * Takahiro Kawashima * Nozomu Nagamizu Q'Tron,.Inc. * Tomoyoshi Nagai CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. * Fumiaki Enomoto * Eri Yamamoto * Tetsushi Ohkubo * Satoshi Nakagawara * Erika Yokeo * Tomohito Yamamoto * Jiro Hanzawa * Yoshinori Ito * Norimitsu Takahashi * Suguru Fukaya * Tatsuo Suzuki QREAZY Co., Ltd. * Lee Young-Jae * Misaki Mori * Megumi kato * Shoma Kaneko * Masoka Shibata crestworks Co. Ltd. * Takeo Otsuka * Dai Ogawa Jupiter Corporation * Yuuki Hayashi SEVEN DREAMS INC. * Motohiro Sasaki * Toshinari Yamamoto * Mariko Kawasaki * Akihiro Kawasshima * Keisuke Asaba * Sou Nozawa * Shotaro Yabashi * Mayuko Matsubara * Shougo Nokura Digital Works Entertainment Inc. Twenty Eleven Co., Ltd. * Shunsuke Yamamoto * Yuki Takasu * Daisuke Yoneyama * Daigoro Ishikawa * Atsuki Nakazato tri-Ace, Inc. * Kuniomi Hara * Maiko Otsuka * Ayumi Sakamoto * Mei Yamada * Ryo Mizukamai * Kazuki Ando * Kibai Kotsuka * Hiroki Tondokoro * Takashi Sugiyama * Yuki Mikamo NAC Inc. * Naohiko Zaitsu * Kodai Togashi * Keisuke Sannohe * Masato Owashi * Takanori Nakaide * Yuki Ebinuma * Daisuke Matsuoka * Yukiko Yoneyama * Chiaki Yasukawa * Shun Miyagawa * Tomya Kaihatsu * Masaki Sekiguchi * Yuki Terui * Takumi Oniki * Kakihara Tsutomu * Takahiro Honma * Masahiro Nakamura * Naoki Yamada * Yoshimura Kazuki * Kenta Kojima * Tomomi Kiriu * Kazuki Yokoata NEURON-AGE CO., LTD. * Sadaki Takeuchi * Gen Sato * Ayumi Yamazaki * Shin Fukahori * Hitoshi Sugie * Manabu Nikai * Tomohisa Fukui * Masaki Yasumitsu * Chihiro Hiruma * Yuma Sakaguchi * Seiya Koga * Tokio Fujisue Parabola Co.Ltd. * Atsushi Fukushima Pygmy Studio Co., Ltd. * Kouzou Watanabe * Akari Yamamoto Brushup Co., Ltd. * Taizo Inukai * Hiroki Matsuyama * Aoi Shiraishi * Tatsuya Nakazawa * Yuki Hirata * Shigeru Komatsu * Natsune Kudo * Hutoshi Nakatamura * Kohei Otake * Takamitsu Namaura * Haruki Chiba * Yusuke Kobayashi * Ai Takabayashi * Erena Maruya * Koichi Yasuda * Takuya Yokoyama * Chiaki Asakura * Risa Maehara PLANETA Co., Ltd. * Yasumi Takamura * Ruri Yamaguchi * Yuichi Sanuki * Hideaki Hakozaki * Takeshi Takahashi * Narumi Shinomiya * Naoko Tochishita * Ryuichiro Aikawa * Yuta Otani Mix, Inc. * Yuukou Hirano * Haruka Murayama * Kaori Nakamura * Kaoru Kuroda * Tomoka Sugano RHINO STUDIOS INC. * Toshiya Nishikawa QREAZY TAIWAN Co., Ltd. * Lin Chin-Chuan * Hsiao Fang-Ju * Liu Ying-Yen * Wang Lin-Lan * Jian Yang * Chen Ching-Yuan * Xu Yu-Ru * Li Siang-Lin * Tseng Yu-Kai * Chou Rui-Jie * Chious Siao-Fang * Chou Jei-Ni Animo Creative Works LTD. * Naomi Imaoka * Naoyuki Osada * Naoki Adachi * Shouta Deguchi * Hiroki Takahashi * Kazuki Jahana * Naomi Takagi * Mariko Tani Planning Planning Lead * Koji Hayashi Field Planning * Masahiro Iwamoto * Jun Kuramoto * Shinji Kawata * Kanae Nakayama * Yutaka Egawa Battle Planning * Mitsuhiro Hagi * Makoto Shimamoto * Takeo Enomoto * Teruhisa Kawanabe UI Planning * Koji Hayashi * Kouhei Toda * Takahide Muto * Ryoji Tanaka Planning Support WINDS CO., LTD. * Norihiko Yonesaka * Katsuhiko Wakabayashi * Junpei Suzaki * Rie Yamagishi * Yuhi Igushi * Genki Homma * Eri Hoshino * Mayu Nakazawa * Takuro Ono * Kotoe Sasaki quack-luck Inc. * Naomi Taniyama STARGEON Co.Ltd * Hirotoshi Baba * Hitoshi Sagano Cutscenes Cutscene Lead * Mamoru Ohta Project Management * Atsuo Nozaki Cutscene Production * Rena Ohki * Hayato Nikawa * Michiko Muto Graphnica, Inc. Cutscene Direction * Hiroshi Shirai Cutscene Sub Direction * Hisayasu Kamiya Cutscene Storyboarding * Hiroshi Shirai * Yusuke Kubo * Dausuke Shimamura Testing * Takaya Takaahashi * Nami Niinuma Production Assistant * Takahiro Tsuzuki * Hiroki Yoshioka * Mari Katoh * Kazuhiro Takeuchi * Mu Ueno * Erina Chikaizumi * Keitaro Shirahama * Hanako Akiyama Cutscene Production * Kentaroh Honma * Kouki Hori * Tetsuya Kouzuma * Masuyo Esaka * Shintaro Tawara * Hidehito Yamamoto * Hiromitsu Miyashita * Maya Ishige * Takuto Chino * Kanami Izumi * Yasumasa Sekine * Shusaku Ishida * Takahairo Shima * Midori Nakano * Ribin Ko * Kanako Yabuki * Shigetaka Ushida * Musashi Miura * Kazuma Nakafuji * Shun Katori * Koji Nakahata * Kosuke Araki * Megumi Ueno * Ayako Ohnishi * Haruka Shimura * Tsukasa Kobayashi * Toki Hasegawa * Haruna Tamura * Special Thanks * Hiroki Yoshioka * Koutaroh Horiguchi Testing Support asurafilm * Tomoya Higa * Itaru Kajita * Yasuto Kanazawa * Shogo Miyagi * Takamitsu Yuki * Junzou Takahashi * Satoshi Hayakawa * Wataru Dejima * Yuki Ikeda * Shun Kimura * Minami Uchida * Chizuru Mita Cutscene Support Simogumi Inc. * Eiji Kondo * Hiroshi Go * Minami Ohkawara * Toshiya Tanaka PhotonArts inc. * Nobutaka Emoto * Yoshiyuki Ohara * Takayuki Koga * Maika Nagaoka * Sakurako Itagaki * Ryohei Sakumi * Ayako Hayashi * Chizuru Ohashi * Shinsaku Hashimoto * Ruby Han * Jasbeer Kootbally * Anshul Chauhan * Takayuki Koga * Maika Nagaoka * Sakurako Itagaki * Ryohei Sakumi * Ayako Hayashi * Chizuru Ohahsi * Shinsaku Hashimoto * Ruby Han * Jasbeer Kootbally * Anshul Chauhan * Takayuki Kondo * Takuji Yasuda * Shota Hashimoto * Taiyo Yamamoto * Yu Yabuuchi * Kenji Sasaki RIOT Visualization Co., Ltd. * Kuniomi Ito * Takahiro Tanaka * Eriko Katayama * Shinei Tomizawa * Akinori Higuchi * Taku Arakawa * Satoshi Negishi * Kimihiro Ueno * Hiroyuki Okuyama RIZ Inc. * Yuichi Negishi * Naomi Shirai * Kazuki Takeishi * CGCG STUDIO Inc. * Tomoki Chaya * Kazuma Noro * Midori Konno * Yoshiki Hiraguri * Mari Sekiguchi * Hajime Misumi * Norifumi Fujita * Mitsunobu Fujiwata tuetue kombinato LTD. * Tomokazu Ohara * Tomomi Koike Waoworld * Naoya Katsura * Yasuhiro Hattori * Keisuke Tahara * Kei Murayama * Nobuyuki Ikigame * Chou Ki * Kazuhiko Yoshida * Hifumi Toda * Kazuya Nishimura * Shuhei Tanaka * Natsuki Hayashi * Masanori Asano * Masumi Reisen Script Event Direction * Yoshio Miyaki (quack-luck INC.) Script Event Storyboarding * Toshikatsu Tokoro (Tryforce inc.) * Kazuomi Koga * Tomomi Koike (tuetue kombinato LTD.) * Tomokazu Ohara (tuetue kombinato LTD.) * Ryo Ogawa (tuetue kombinato LTD.) Script Event Management * Naomi Taniyama (quack-luck INC.) Script Event Production * Emi Takano * Yuki Sekiguchi * Makoto Imada Script Event Support QREAZY Co., Ltd. * Akira Yoshiyasu * Ryoma Miura * Ai Kato * Tsubasa Okuda * Liu Shin-Hui * Kenta Suzuki * Kohei Isozaki * Asami Eto QREAZY TAIWAN Co., Ltd. * Lin Jin-Jia Motion Capture Cutscenes Action Coordination * Wataru Koga Motion Capture Performance * Akira Sugihara * Tony Hosokawa * Keiichi Wada * Tyson Ohya * Yuka Hino * Yuko Kawana * Motokuni Nakagawa * Sanae Hitomi * Hiroko Yashiki * Rie Ueda * Akane Higo * Takahio Honma * Yutaka Kambe Script Event & Field Casting * Naomi Taniyama (quack-luck INC.) Action Coordination * Yoshio Miyaki (quack-luck INC.) Motion Capture Performance * Kaori Kawabuchi * Haruka Shibai (stardas21) * Koji Shirahama * Sanshiro Wada Motion Capture Support Digital Frontier Inc. * Yusaku Toyoshima * Susumu Fujihara * Kohki Koshita * Ami Kurita * Yuta Imoto * Ami Masuda * Tatsuya Saito * Daihichi Hashimoto * Yuichiro Sado * Shinchiro Hata * Tomohiro Fujita * Hayato Imatsuji * Yoko Miyauchi * Makiko Ikan * Misato Wada * Wang Peng * Shun Funahashi * Aiko Yoneyama * Takao Muraoka * Minami Sano Kobako LLC * Masashi Imanaka Music Sound Producer * Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) Arrangement & Orchestration * Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) Piano Arrangement * Takayuki Yoshimura Recording & Mixing Engineers * Hiroyuki Akita * Brian Masterson Assistant Recording Engineers * Kyo Kakinuma (AVACO CREATIVE STUDIO) * Aya Kuroda (VICTOR STUDIO) * Toshiyuki Kawahito (VICTOR STUDIO) * Ryo Kanai (VICTOR STUDIO) * Ryuma Annaka (birdie house) * Mai Kondo (Landmark Studio) * Yuta Tateishi (SHANGRI-LA Inc.) Locations * Sony Music Studios Tokyo * AVACO CREATIVE STUDIO * VICTOR STUDIO * Kanagawa Art Jall * Landmark Studio * ABS RECORDING * SHANGRI-LA STUDIO * PROCYON STUDIO in Mt. Fuji Recording Coordinators * Tsutomu Satomi (SHANGRI-LA Inc.) * Kiyoshi Tsuda (SHANGRI-LA Inc.) * Keita Korematsu (PLANKTON) * Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) Interpreter * Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) Copyists * Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) * Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) * Takayasu Seo (Music Engrave 'Ruth-ya') Featured Song - 'Drifting Soul' * Vocals - Jen Bird * Music - ACE (TOMOri Kudo, CHiCO) * Original Lyrics - Tetsuya Takahashi * English Lyrics - LYSSA & Castro Satoshi End Theme - ' One Last You' * Vocals - Jen Bird * Music - Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) * String Arrangement - Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) * Original Lyrics - Tetsuya Takahashi * English Lyrics - LYSSA & Castro Satoshi Orchestral Accompaniment Orchestra - Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra Solo Concertmaster * Yasunao Ishida Concertmaster & Solo Violin * Tetsuo Tozawa Conductors * Shimpei Sasaki * Mirai Abe ANÚNA Conductor * Michael McGlynn Featuring * Donal Kearney * Andrea Delaney Sopranos * Sara Di Bella * Miriam Blennerhassett * Rachel Thompson * Dominique Cunningham * Hannah Traynor * Andrea Delaney Baritones * Michael McGlynn * Zachary Trouton * Francis Flood * Donal Kearney Basses * Sam Kreidenweis * Jan Kuhar * Nick Stoppel Bratislava Symphony Choir Conductor * David Hernando Ric Sopranos * Dancova Katarina * Gajdosova Magdalena * Gicova Anna * Gregorova Eva * Marczelova Zuzana * Pfefferova Monika * Pufflerova Jarmila * Putorova Lillian * Kvankova Katarina * Sarayova Lubomira * Seresova Katarina * Vikrutova Jana * Vosatkova Eva Altos * Belanova Ivana * Catlosova Adriana * Chlpkova Zuzana * Horvathova Slavka * Huertas Daniela * Mikusova Alexandra * Pappova Zuzana * Pechova Julia * Sabova Jana * Stefankova Milica * Strunakova Denisa * Vlasakova Lucia * Zemkova Zdenka Tenors * Kuchar Dusan * Gregor Oto * Bajzik Roman * Chlpik Juraj * Machats Frantisek * Maggioni Davide * Mesaros Robert * Moravek Andrej * Ondrias Tomas * Panik Vladmir * Tichy Stanislav * Oravec Pavol * Stefanek Pavol * Vyetel Michal Basses * Kanja Marek Andrej * Kubin Andrej * Mikus Martin * Miskovic Juraj * Strunak Adrian * Saray Viliam * Tomes Radovan * Valsak Jakub * Vlasak Karol * Valasak Martin * Adamuscin Juraj * Curro Palito CHica * Fischer Matej * Hrdina Marian * Mikus Ivan Recording Engineer * Martin Roller Choir Preparation * Ondrej Saraj Librarian * Jan Mazan Location * The Slovak National Radio Performing Vocals * Manami Kiyota * CHiCO (ACE) Low Whistle / Tin Whistle * Akio Noguchi Irish Harp * Chiaki Umeda Piano * Febian Reza Pane Violin * Yu Manabe Erhu * Reiko Tsuchiya Drums / A. Guitar * Yu "masshoi" Yamauchi Bajo & Mandolin / A. Guitar * Kouichirou Tashiro E. Guitar * Kiyofumi Mochizuki * Masato Ishiro * YOKOTARO Electric Bass * TABOKUN * Yousuke Mochida * Hitoshi Watanabe Flutes & Alto Flutes * Hideyo Takakuwa * Yumika Miyazaki Piccolo & Flute * Michiyo Morikawa Flutes * Dogen Kinowaki * Akane Suzuki Oboes * Bunkichi Arakawa * Kanami Araki Oboe & Cor Anglais * Miyuki Onishi Clarinets * Hidehito Naka * Naoki Aouda * Hiroyuki Fukushima * Yurie Shinotsuka Bassoons * Masamichi Sasazaki * Juri Miyazaki * Yohta Minakami * Nonoka Ishii Solo Flugelhorn * Mitsuhiro Kojima Horns * Jonatha Hammill * Tomohiro Kato * Yuta Ohno * Yu Suzuki Solo Trumpet & Trumpet * Kenichi Tsujimoto Trumpets * Cheonho Yoon * Toshio Tanaka Trombones * Hikaru Koga * Hisami Okumura * Sakon Ishihara Tuba * Shimpei Tsugita Percussions * Midori Takada * Megumi Nozaki * Kazumasa Oya * Yasunori Mitsuda Muroya Strings Solo Violin * Koichiro Muroya 1st Violins * Koichiro Muroya * Tomomi Tokunaga * Ayaka Notomi * Aya Ito * Shoko Oki * Kyoko Ishigame * Yuki Nakajima * Risa Yamamoto * Rina Odera * Tetsuo Tsushima * Yuhki Naoi * Machi Okabe 2nd Violins * Shizuka Kawaguchi * Yuya Yanagihara * Shin Eai-sung * Emiko Ujikawa * Yuichi Endo * Riyoko Matsui * Tsunehiro Shigyou * Hanako Uesato * Koichi Yokomizo * Mika Naramura * Nio Taguchi Solo Viola * Yuya Minorikawa Violas * Yuya Minorikawa * Yuri Matsumoto * Naoko Kakutani * Chikako Nishimura * Takahiro Enokido * Gentaro Sakaguchi * Masaki Shono * Tomoko Shimaoka Solo Violoncello * Hiroki Kadaowaki * Masami Horisawa Violoncellos * Masami Horisawa * Takahiro Yuki * Takayoshi Okuizumi * Jun Nakamura * Tomoki Iwanaga * Masutami Endo Contrabasses * Jun Saito * Yoshinobu Takeshita * Yasuyuki Se * Shigeki Ippon * Akaike Koji Thanks To * Keiko Kawashima (PLANKTON) * Lisa Nakamura (PROCYON STUDIO) * Mami Ashino (PROCYON STUDIO) * Mayu Nozaki (PROCYON STUDIO) * Yoshie Mitsuda Sound Production PROCYON STUDIO CO., LTD Sound Program * Hidenori Suzuki Sound Effect Designers * Junya Kuroda * Masataka Saito * Tomomi Saito * Hirotomi Imoto Japanese Voice Recording Voice Direction * Shigeru Chiba Casting * Yasuaki Sumi (AONI Production Co.,Ltd) Project Management * Hiroko Kato (AONI Production Co.,Ltd) Sound Engineering * Tomoki Ota (ONKIO HAUS Inc.) * Hitomi Hagiya (ONKIO HAUS Inc.) Testing Testing Management * Toshimune Hosoi (Mario Club Co., Ltd.) * Ryuhei Nakao (Pole To Win Co., Ltd.) Pole To Win Co., Ltd. Testing Coordination * Ryuichiro Hashimoto * Jun Shibata * Masayuki Hama * Kenta Suga * Yuki Kitai Testing Support Pole To Win Co., Ltd. * Koichi Hosono * Yohei Suzuki * Motohiro Hamada * Takayuki Niwa Pole To Win Shanghai Co., Ltd. * Yutaka Aoki * Zhang Xing * Li Zheng * Liu SzuChen * Yan Yuxin Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Yuki Tanikawa * Tsuyoshi Komura * Yasunori Shibayama * Rina Watanabe * Akiko Ohashi * Rika Imaeda * Atsushi Takeda * Seitaro Torigoe * Yuko Kadosaka * Satomi Kakiuchi * Emiko Yanai * Shingo Adachi * Tomohiro Hirao * Akane Kimura * Kazuhiro Umeda * Manami Saigo * Mayumi Ito * Keisuke Watanabe * Yosuke Kasai * Nobuaki Maeda * Narimasa Hakodate * Akira Ito * Takayuki Murayama * Shohei Zenjo * Ao Masuda * Yasumasa Yoshimura Design Supervisor * Takayasu Morisawa Special Thanks * Takuro Hanamoto * Nobuaki Hino * Sayoko Hayashi * Manami Suzuki * Yoshichika Kuroda * Etsushi Iizuka * Atsushi Kurachi * Noriyuki Niwa * Shingo Matsushita * Kei Ninomiya * Ayako Moriwaki * Nintendo (Hong Kong) Limited Localization Localization Producers * Theodoros Spenis * Naiara Ordorika Ibarguengoitia * Zarrah K. Bevan Translation Coordination * Andrea Jähn * Michael Frisch English Translation * Jo Legge * Greg T. Sadownik * Ben Kaestner-Frenchman * Benjamin Roffey * Claudia Smith * Eren Baykal * Grace Yon * John Mullen * Sarah Elizabeth Kelly French Translation * Anthony Fouillen * Véronique Schneider * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Claire Stalter * Éric Primault * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Pierre Galmiche * Sylvain Gsell German Translation * Sussane Becker * Arne Glinka * Benedikt Grosser * Frithjof Koepp * Janine Wetherell * Katharina Mitteldorf * Sebatsian Brück Italian Translation * Anna Taratini * Vincenzo Russo * Giacomo Iacumin * Giovanna Canta * Marco Morbin * Mirko Capocelli * Susanna Scrivo * Tito Leati Spanish Translation * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos * Álex Hernández-Puertas * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Alfonso Díaz Jiménez * Ariel del Rio de Angelis * Belén Wallace Puente * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Cristina Solà Picas * Enrique Sánchez Rosa * Gloria Estevan Alcaide * Jónatan Marcos Millán Quality Assurance Coordination * Olli Müller * Steffen Lotz English * Ben Howard-Hale * Andrew Hall * Christopher Hannah * Christopher Stewart * James Clarke * Matthew David Jones * Paul Churchyard * Timothy Alexander James Faulkner French * Emilien de Salles Costa * Ahmed Bounouar * Damien Brichard * Guillaume Deschamps * Julien Llopart * Matthieu Lamouroux * Olivier Jacquemin-Guillaume * Yannick Carrey German * Edwin Kirschenmann * Christina Stoffel * Lutz Ohl * Michaela Koch * Peter Eiselt * Sarah Nist * Sebastian Jende Italian * Daniele Albrito * Alessandro Crosa * Elisa Lapini * Fabio Brignoli * Pasquale Gianluca Miceli * Rita Di lascio * Valeria Castellino * Veronica Casi Spanish * Jesús Gordo Martín * Ángeles Garrido * Daniel Blasco Marcos * Ibon Díez Maeztu * Jessica Sánchez Herrera * Julio Manzaneda Medina * Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón * Teresa Dugnol English Voice Recording Dialogue Producer * Sergio Massabò Production Manager * Michael Dunn Dialogue Editors * James Kirk * Leyton Rooney Casting Director * Vanessa Baker Voice Directors * Jimmy Livingstone * Matt Roberts Recording Engineers * Jo Jackson * Matt Tamsedge Special Thanks * Pedro Nuno Carneiro Blum de Almeida * Ricardo Miguel Velez Gonçalves * Luba Dubilina * Ana Reis * Liquid Violet Ltd. * Binari Sonori S.R.L. NOA Localization * Bill Hutchens * Ethan Stockton Production Management * Takako Shijo Directors * Koh Kojima * Genki Yokota Producers * Koh Kojima * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producers * Tomohiro Hagiwara * Keisuke Terasaki Executive Producers * Hirohide Sugiura * Shinya Takahashi Executive Director * Tetsuya Takahashi Torna The Golden Country Voice Cast * Lora ** Anna Koval ** Saori Hayami * Jin ** John Schwab ** Takahiro Sakurai * Haze ** Samantha Dakin ** Saori Hayami * Addam ** Paul Thornley ** Yusuke Handa * Mythra ** Skye Bennett ** Shino Shimoji * Minoth ** Trevor Dion Nicholas ** Shin-ichiro Miki * Hugo ** Daniel Buckley ** Akira Ishida * Brighid ** Jules de Jongh ** Shizuka Itoh * Aegaeon ** Chris Ragland ** Shuichi Ikeda * Milton ** Gerran Howell ** Yukiko Morishita * Kid Mikhail ** Anjella Mackintosh ** Yuki Nagaku * Azurda ** Sean Barrett ** Shigeru Chiba * Gort ** John Eastman ** Syunsuke Sakuya * Amalthus ** Corey Johnson ** Junichi Suwabe * Tornan King ** Ramon Tikaram ** Shigeru Ushiyama * Zettar ** Alexander Cobb ** Yasuyuki Kase * Rhadallis ** Peter Marinker ** Yasunori Masutani * Baltrich ** John Chancer ** Masato Obara * Stannif ** Nicolas Colicos ** Hirohiko Kakegawa * Old Person ** William Roberts * Imperial Captain ** Nicholas Rowe * Imperial Guard ** Jimmy Livingstone * Mercs ** Luke Kempner ** Peter Marinker ** Jimmy Livingstone * Soldiers ** Ramon Tikaram ** Trevor Dion Nicholas ** Andres Williams ** Tomohisa Aso ** Daisuke Sakaguchi ** Shintaro Asanuma * Battle Narration ** Stanley Townsend ** Kentaro Tone * Malos ** David Menkin ** Yuichi Nakamura Scenario * Tetsuya Takahashi * Yuichiro Takeda * Mamoru Ohta Main Character Design * Masatsugu Saito * Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix Co., Ltd.) Blade Design * Yusuke Kozaki Music * Yasunori Mitsuda * ACE (TOMOri Kudo, CHiCO) * Kenji Hiramatsu * Manami Kiyota Original Concept * MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. * Nintendo Co., Ltd. Game Design * MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. Programming Programming Lead * Toshiaki Yajima Programming * Katsunori Itai * Michihiko Inaba * Hiroki Ohmiya * Ryohei Sasaki * Ken Murakami * Yukihiro Yamaguchi * Kei Tateno * Katsutoshi Yamamoto * Yasunori Nakagawa * Masahiro Ukai * Yoshihisa Ishihara * Yuki Oka Technical Support * Takehiro Oyama Graphics Art Direction * Eiji Takahashi Artwork * Kouhei Toda * Makoto Yui * Tetsuya Amabiki * Yurina Moriya * Kazuma Norisada Character Modeling * Takashi Miyata * Akinobu Yamakawa * Fumiko Arai * Kimi Ishikawa * Masaharu Yamazaki * Tomohisa Fukui Map Modeling * Makoto Yui * Takaaki Koido * Kaito Murakami * Sayaka Matsuzawa Animation * Hirotaka Orita * Chizue Utazu * Kazuyo Yoshida * Naoyuki Osada Special Effects * Yuji Tago * Masatake Kaneoka * Taiki Yamanaka Main Character Design Support SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. * Daigo Tsukada * Shinji Hashimoto * Tomohiko Hirano * Mihoko Ishii * Hideki Imaizumi Graphics Support AVANT Inc. * Takatoshi Shibuya * Yuji Anzo * Shinichi Mochizuki * Maki Takano Twenty Eleven Co., Ltd. * Atsuki Nakazato * Mitsuru Sumiyama * Daigorou Ishikawa * Yuya Togashi tri-Ace, Inc. * Kouji Minagawa * Takamichi Hasegawa NAC Inc. * Yuki Ebinuma * Tomoya Kaihatsu * Toshimitsu Yanai * Kentaro Nakamura Brushup Co., Ltd. * Yusuke Kobayashi Planning Planning Lead * Koji Hayashi Quest Planning * Masahiro Iwamoto * Yutaka Egawa * Yusuke Kiuchi * Itsumi Hori Field Planning * Shinji Kawata Battle Planning * Mitsuhiro Hagi * Makoto Shimamoto * Takeo Enomoto UI Planning * Ken Murakami * Kouhei Toda * Takahide Muto * Kazuki Kawashima * Kenta Takiguchi * Tomoki Yamamura * Ayuri Satoh * Hirotake Sawaguchi * Natsuki Aibara Researcher * Takaaki Suzuki Planning Support WINDS CO., LTD. * Junpei Suzaki * Rie Yamagishi Cutscenes Cutscene Lead * Mamoru Ohta Cutscene Production * Rena Ohki * Hayato Nikawa * Kentaroh Honma * Shuhei Rokumto Digital Frontier Inc. Cutscene Production * Yusaku Toyoshima * Susumu Fujihara Cutscene Direction * Yasuhiro Otsuka Animation Unit * Takayuki Yafune * Tomomi Iwabuchi * Hayato Imatsuji * Tomonori Miyawaki * Naoki Kurokawa * Kazuma Miyahara * Tomohiro Fujita * Ryo Koyama * Bigot Wilfried * Naoyuki Takeda * Tomohito Masuo * Yoko Miyauchi * Takashi Masunaga * Yuichiro Sado * Jumpei Suzuki * Shingo Matsuyama * Xinyu Yang * Kai Inoue Facial Unit * Kensaku Ishiyama * Shoei Takao * Hidetomo Kanemaki * Yuichiro Ishizuka * Masahiro Mushikami * Misa Kumai Cutscene Technical Direction * Toshio Ishida * Masahiro Ohmomo * Atsushi Morimoto Cutscene Storyboarding * Noko Jitsufuchi Cutscene System Administration * Tadahiko Kurachi * Yoshihiro Tamura * Makoto Morita * Shoko Matsufuji Motion Capture * Koki Koshita * Yuya Imoto * Tatsuya Saito * Ami Kurita * Ami Masuda Cutscene Production Management * Aiko Yoneyama * Nao Tsuchiya Cutscene Coordination * Takao Muraoka * Minami Sano * Yuka Mouri Cutscene Support TYUTYU Co.Ltd. * Tomokazu Ohara * Akemi Nakashima TONEPLUS INC. * Bernard JP Edington * Hideaki Noguchi * Tomohiro Nouji * Kazuyuki Kondo * Park Jihoon * Cristian Bonora * Mari Wada * Liu Zhi * Vito Martian * Adi Halim Pratama * Angga Prima * Bjorn Erik Edvardsen * Daiji Hori * Miho Akinaga * Masataka Kanda * Arie Hendrawan * Enroe Pudja * Marcos Elias * Makoto Sato * Shun Kaneko * Pinaki Bandopadhyay * Hiroto Takahashi * Cho Yujin * Mie Inomata * Itaru Sato * Andrew Kouji Shikada * Ade Suria * Patrizia Agnes * Luis Garnacho * Kaito Itateyama * Manpei Morino * Guo Chengfan * Yuto Miura * Arief Rahman * Dimas Sofyandi * Iswan Sudaryo * Gusti Muhammad Ilham Noor * Yohanes Rokhmat Haryo Suwasono CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. * Hiroki Maesawa NAC Inc. * Yuki Ebinuma * Tomoya Kaihatsu * Yukiko Yoneyama * Toshimitsu Yanai * Kentaro Nakamura * Shun Miyagawa Script Event Direction * Yoshio Miyaki (quack-luck INC.) Script Event Production * Emi Takano * Yuki Sekiguchi Script Event Support * NAC Inc. Motion Capture Action Coordination * Yoshio Miyaki (quack-luck INC.) Motion Capture Performance * Naomi Taniyama (quack-luck INC.) * Kaori Kawabuchi * Masahiro Kuranuki * Koji Shirahama * Sanshiro Wada * Ayaka Tsuji (MIRAGE CO.,LTD.) * Minoru Tomita (MOAI corporation) * Katsuyuki Yamazaki (Neo Agency Co.,Ltd.) Motion Capture Assistant * Ai Sakuragawa * Chikako Hashimoto * Hironori Nishioka Motion Capture Support * Digital Frontier Inc. Kobako LLC * Masashi Imanaka Music Music Composed and Arranged by * Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) * ACE (TOMOri Kudo, CHiCO) * Kenji Hiramatsu * Manami Kiyota Arranger * Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) Recording Engineers * Hiroyuki Akita * Hiroaki Sato (LANDMARK STUDIO) * Kentaro Ino (F.M.F) Assistant Engineers * Satoshi Igarashi (SoundCity) * Yuta Tateishi (Shangri-la Inc.) * Mai Kondo (LANDMARK STUDIO) Mixing Engineers * Hiroyuki Akita * Takashi Akaku Recording Locations * SoundCity * Studio Shangri-la * LANDMARK STUDIO * StudioFLATPINE Recording Coordinators * Tsutomu Satomi (Shangri-la Inc.) * Kiyoshi Tsuda (Shangri-la Inc.) * ACE Ending Song - 'A Moment of Eternity' * Vocals - Jen Bird * Music - Yasunori Mitsuda (PROCYON STUDIO) * Original Lyrics - Tetsuya Takahashi (MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC.) * English Lyrics - LYSSA & Castro Satoshi * Recording Location - State of the Ark Studios * Recording Engineer - Tom McFall * Recording Interpreter - Mariam Abounnasr (PROCYON STUDIO) Performing Vocals * Manami Kiyota * CHiCO (ACE) Flute / Recorder * Kei Sakamoto Oboe * Kanami Araki Clarinet * Hidehito Naka Fagotto * Mariko Fukushi Sax * Ryoji Ihara Piano * Yui Morishita * Takuro Iga * Kenji Hiramatsu Percussion * Megumi Nozaki * Kenji Hiramatsu Drums * Hidenobu KALTA Otsuki Bass * Ryu Kawamura Guitar * Yokotaro * TOMOri Kudo (ACE) Muroya Strings 1st Violin * Koichiro Muroya * Tomomi Tokunaga * Aya Ito * Nao Tohara * Rina Odera * Risa Yamamoto 2nd Violin * Shizuka Kawaguchi * Kyoko Ishigame * Shin Eaisung * Mika Naramura Viola * Masako Mabuchi * Tomoko Shimaoka * Saori Oka Cello * Masami Horisawa * Takayoshi Okuizumi Contrabass * Shigeki Ippon Manabe Strings 1st Violin * Yu Manabe * Tomomi Tokunaga * Yuuya Yanagihara * Yasuhiro Morimoto * Ayaka Jomoto * Eriko Ukimura 2nd Violin * Naoko Ishibashi * Kyoko Ishigame * Machi Okabe * Syuga Hayashi Viola * Sachie Onuma * Masaki Shono * Tomoko Shimaoka * Hyojin Kim Cello * Masutami Endo * Takayoshi Okuizumi * Masateru Nishikata Contrabass * Jun Saito Special Thanks * Tamami Oda * Lisa Nakamura (PROCYON STUDIO) * Mami Ashino (PROCYON STUDIO) * Mayu Nozaki (PROCYON STUDIO) Sound Production PROCYON STUDIO CO., LTD Sound Effect Designers * Junya Kuroda * Masataka Saito * Tomomi Saito * Hirotomi Imoto Japanese Voice Recording Voice Direction * Tetsuya Takahashi Casting * Yasuaki Sumi (AONI Production Co.,Ltd) Project Management * Hiroko Kato (AONI Production Co.,Ltd) Sound Engineering * Tomoki Ota (ONKIO HAUS Inc.) * Shigeo Sakurai (ONKIO HAUS Inc.) Testing Testing Management * Ryuhei Nakao Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Yuki Tanikawa * Tsuyoshi Komura * Toshimune Hosoi * Rina Watanabe * Rika Imaeda * Megumi Sumida * Kaori Iida * Shingo Adachi * Yuko Kadosaka * Yoshikazu Tanaka * Yosuke Kasai * Nobuaki Maeda * Akira Ito * Takayuki Murayama * Ao Masuda * Makoto Takeyama * Yoshiyuki Kimura * Shota Taniguchi Pole To Win Co., Ltd. * Koichi Hosono * Yohei Suzuki * Motohiro Hamada * Takayuki Niwa * Ryuichiro Hashimoto * Masayuki Hama * Yuki Kitao * Yoshiki Nakai * Akira Okamoto * Hiroshi Shimokawa * Kouki Adachi Special Thanks * Nintendo (Hong Kong) Limited * iQue (China) Ltd. Localization Localization Producers * Theodoros Spenis * Naiara Ordorika Ibarguengoitia * Zarrah K. Bevan Translation Coordination * Andrea Jähn English Translation * Greg T. Sadownik * Ben Kaestner-Frenchman * Benjamin Roffey * Claudia Smith * Eren Baykal * Grace Yon * Jo Legge * John Mullen * Sarah Elizabeth Kelly French Translation * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Claire Stalter * Emmanuel Adien * Sylvain Gsell * Véronique Schneider German Translation * Benedikt Grosser * Alexander van de Bergh * Arne Glinka * Katharina Glowotz * Sebatsian Brück * Sven Pötzl Italian Translation * Mirko Capocelli * Anna Taratini * Giacomo Iacumin * Giovanna Canta * Marco Morbin * Tito Leati * Vincenzo Russo Spanish Translation * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos * Álex Hernández-Puertas * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Cristina Solà Picas * Enrique Sánchez Rosa * Jónatan Marcos Millán Quality Assurance Coordination * Sebastian Donnerstag English * Andrew Hall * Ben Howard-Hale * Christopher Hannah * James Clarke French * Emilien de Salles Costa * Guillaume Deschamps * Julien Llopart * Yannick Carrey German * Christina Stoffel * Michaela Koch * Peter Eiselt * Sarah Nist * Sebastian Jende Italian * Daniele Albrito * Marzia Faustinelli * Pasquale Gianluca Miceli * Valeria Castellino Spanish * David Martín Navarro * Jessica Sánchez Herrera * Mercedes Dólera Hernández * Teresa Dugnol English Voice Recording Producer * Sergio Massabò Production Manager * Michael Dunn Dialogue Editors * Leyton Rooney * James Kirk Casting * Hannah McCarthy * Adam Chapman Voice Directors * Jimmy Livingstone * Matt Roberts Recording Engineers * Ruth Rainey * Don Hoffman Special Thanks * Liquid Violet Ltd. * Binari Sonori S.r.l. NOA Localization * Ethan Stockton Production Management * Takako Shijo Directors * Koh Kojima * Genki Yokota Producers * Koh Kojima * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producers * Tomohiro Hagiwara * Shinya Takahashi * Keisuke Terasaki Executive Producers * Hirohide Sugiura * Shuntaro Furukawa Executive Director * Tetsuya Takahashi Category:Credits